So opposites do attract
by Kozumi
Summary: When a heart broken Shishido meets a naive and innocent Otori, with a sprinkle of Fuji, what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** [I'm only writing this disclaimer once.] I really wish I do but I don't own Prince of Tennis. The only things I own are my original characters and the plot. And I'm apologising beforehand, I may have written Shishido slightly out of character. Now enjoy!

**Chapter one**

Shishido looked to his right, then to his left. "Road clear…" he muttered to himself. Checking a second time, he jay walked across with his destination already visible. The small cosy café that was his favourite.

But as he neared the café, his palms began sweating and the once calm and peaceful butterflies began to flutter about in his stomach. He pulled at his stiff collar and swallowed. "This is it," he said to himself. Gathering up his courage, he pushed the door open and stepped in.

It was quiet, a normal Sunday afternoon with only a few customers. One of them a pretty blonde, seated at a table near one of the windows facing the afternoon sun and garden. Shishido smiled, hand unconsciously brushing the small box that was in his pocket, as if to reassure himself that the item was still there. Then he strolled over and planted a kiss on Ringo's cheek.  
"Hey honey," he greeted her.

The blonde looked up from her magazine and smiled warmly at him.  
"Hey,"  
She checked her watch. "You're early today, what's the occasion?" Shishido mockingly gasped and placed a hand on his chest.  
"Can a guy not be early occasionally on dates?" Ringo grinned and said, "Yeah, they can…if the guy in subject is not named Shishido Ryou. You…are never early." Shishido smiled and raised his hands in defeat.

He sat down opposite her and waved at the waitress that was working and ordered a drink. Then turning his attention back to Ringo he smiled and said "Ringo, how long has it been since we've known each other? How long have we been dating each other?" Ringo swept an eyebrow up questioningly. "What is this? A quiz to see how attentive I've been?"  
Shishido shook his head. "I met you when we were sophomores and began dating you since senior. That's seven years and I think it's time to move onto the next level," and with that he pulled out the tiny box, dark blue coloured with silver ribbons decorating it.

He stood up, knelt down on one knee in front of her and continued.  
"Ringo, I love you. I don't know how many times I've said those words to you but each time I say it, I mean it with all my heart. I have many flaws but know that I will do my best to be the perfect man for you as you are the perfect woman for me. I'll cherish you above everything; even my life and I promise I'll make you the happiest woman in the universe. Please, will you marry me?"

Silence ensued and Shishido began to lose his confidence. He watched Ringo chew on her bottom lip as she always does when she was deep in thought or facing a dilemma. Just as he was about to tell her she didn't need to answer him immediately she spoke out. "I'm sorry Ryou…I…I can't. It's just…I…" she looked away. Then very quietly, so much that he had to strain his ears to hear, "I'm…I was about to tell you something. I'm in love with Atobe sama."

It was as if the sky had suddenly dimmed and the world had shattered around when the significance of Ringo's words sunk in. And by the time he recovered from his shock, Ringo had already disappeared, along with the sun. The waitress that had served him his drink tapped him on the shoulder and said "Sir, we're closing up now. Are you okay? Did you drop something on the floor?" He blinked once, twice and then shook his head.

Without saying a word he walked out of the café with no intention of heading home. Home was where Ringo was and now that Ringo was gone, he had no home to return to. Just a hollow cage filled with tormentingly happy memories that would haunt him, over and over again.

**-A week later-**

He would've appreciated if God had left him alone with no plans for him so that he could sulk all by his lonesome self but as life goes by the way it does, it was not to be.

A week after their break up, Shishido was still heart broken and wallowing in self pity. Binge drinking and heavy smoking eased the pain in his chest temporarily and occasionally glass throwing and plate smashing helped too.

He would've been content if life continued that was but then again, nothing goes according to plans, right?

And then he showed up.

When Fujiwara Touru retired a new staff came along, naturally. However, it was as if Atobe knew it would annoy the heart broken male, Atobe personally requested that Shishido trained the new comer. And to make matters worse, the new staff was the type that was polite, cheerful and optimistic. The very opposite of Shishido.

Which would explains why Shishido is now in his office with Otori sitting on his couch with a notepad on his lap, taking notes of every-single-action he was making.

The growing headache had grown so much, Shishido could no longer think clearly and was increasingly impatient and short tempered.

"Would you PLEASE stop that shuffling and quit taking notes on stupid things like 'Took out his pen from the first drawer and wrote in his diary'?!"  
"But…Atobe sama said…"  
"I know what he said. But I'm damned sure he didn't say take note of EVERYTHING. He said, and I quote, 'Take note of everything that is IMPORTANT!" Shishido, in his rage, had stood up and he now slumped back down into his seat, massaging his temples. "Forget it. I've got a massive headache and it's almost time to finish up. I'm going home," and stood up to grab his coat.  
"But Shishido san…" Otori objected weakly but was stopped by a glare. Otori lowered his eyes and moments later, he heard the door open and close with a click.

Otori sighed. "Shishido san…" he whispered under his breath.  
"Don't whisper peoples names like that. One would think wrongly,"  
Shocked, Otori looked up and was greeted by a smiling face. "Fuji senpai…"  
"Oh come one. The days over. Let's go grab some dinner," Otori nodded and followed Fuji out of the office.

**-During dinner-**

"So…Otori san…" Fuji began, "why did you whisper Shishido's name like that? It almost sounded like…" he let the sentence trail off, a knowing smile played on his lips. The younger male turned bright red and refused to look up from his plate. Fuji leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "He's currently single nursing a broken heart. A golden chance like this doesn't come often…" If possible, Otori went even redder and had his head bowed so low Fuji could only see the tips of his spikes.

Leaning back, Fuji smiled, the wheels inside his head already turning. 'Something interesting is going to happen over the next few weeks. Or even days…' he thought to himself.

"Fuji senpai…" for the first time since dinner, Otori spoke. "It's not like what you think…I just really idolise Shishido san…" Fuji raised his eyebrow, "I'm sure, but please do explain why your face is still red from blushing. You do realise the blush is down to your neck now," he stated matter-of-factly.

Otori hurriedly covered his cheeks, but didn't say anything back. "Look, don't worry. I'm on your side. I'll help you if you want. Just tell me when you need help. Here's my number and this…" Fuji continued to scribble something down on a piece of napkin, "is Shishido's address in case you want to visit him," Fuji smiled and stood up. "Tonights my treat okay?" Otori was about to object but was silenced with a finger to the lips.

"Shishido is a mess at the moment. He's a dick sometimes but he's a good guy all in all. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. And I know, you'll do him good. He needs someone caring, someone kind to be beside him to help him get over this mess. Someone like you."

The blush that had disappeared, reappeared again. Fuji smiled at how easily provoked the younger male was.  
"So…tonight, at three in the morning make sure you're here…" he handed a card to the younger male. "He's going to be dead drunk again by then. Make sure you get there and drive him home safely. Don't think about doing anything funny okay?" he finished the sentence jokingly. The tips of Otori's ears flamed up and before he could react, Fuji waved cheerfully and walked out of sight.

"Ah meddling with other people's affairs is so amusing," Fuji cheerily muttered under his breath, wheels turning faster inside his head as plans began to form. "The next few days will definitely be interesting," he said to himself as he got into his car.

Just as he was about to start his car his phone rang. "Hello, Fuji speaking," he answered.  
"Fuuuuuuuujiiiiiiii, where are you? I've been waiting for you for so long. You're so mean…" Eiji's voice rang out from the speaker and Fuji checked his watch. "Oh right, sorry. I'll be there in five," he promised. "Okay then! See you soon!" Eiji's voice lightened and hung up. "Easily satisfied," Fuji muttered, shaking his head, as he started his car. Previous thoughts on Shishido and Otori was pushed aside, replaced by only one person. The smile on his lips softened and the car picked up speed as he drove on, headed to a place so familiar he could've driven there blindfolded.

**A/N:** Um this is just a rewritten version of my previous story. The one that I put up and deleted. I think its been two years now. The first chapter is finally out. Le sigh. Please review and tell me what you think. It's been a while since I wrote in third POV. Is rusty I tell you. But please do review so that I know I should continue writing or if I should just give up and never write again. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Otori sat there long after Fuji's departure, unsure of what to do next. He wasn't sure whether to listen to the older man or to bide his time.

He knew of the break up which was why he came into the company and specifically asked Atobe to place him under Shishido's charge. But to make another move, another step, he wasn't sure if the older male would be able to handle it or not. After all, he just broke off from a seven year relationship quite dramatically to be honest.

And the younger male knew that one week was not enough time for anyone to patch up their heart to love another woman, much less a man.

Otori had no idea how much time he had spent sitting there, food only slightly eaten-the rest was left untouched and had grown stone cold. But before he knew it, he was aked if he was finished as they were past closing time.

He quickly stood up and apologised. Picking up his coat, he walked out, hands in his pocket digging for his car keys.

Once inside the car, he sat once again deep in thought.

Shishido's heart was in pieces at the moment, slowly-heart aching slowly-picking its pieces up and patching up. _'Maybe I can help him speed the healing process up…after all, it takes love to heal a love wound'_ he thought, concluding his chain of thought and brushed the cobwebs of doubt to the back of his mind.

Starting the car he glanced at the clock to check the time. One-forty-five. There was still an hour and fifteen minutes before the advised time to pick the older male up. Otori frowned. "What to do now…" he muttered to himself as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Quite plainly, the younger male was impatient to see Shishido again. But it would ruin things if he went there now. Left with no choice he killed the engine and continued to sit in silence.

Since there was nothing else to do other than sit quietly, he began to think up of a legitimate excuse as to why he knew where to find the older male and how he knew where Shishido lived. It seemed exposing Fuji's meddling would only ruin whatever the senpai's plans were. And since the scheming male was helping him…it just wouldn't do to expose him.

And so, with the hamster wheels turning inside his head, for forty-five minutes he finally finished refining his excuse. Otori silently prayed to God that Shishido would believe, hoping the hangover the next morning would deter the older male from pursuing the truth.

Shrugging his worries for the next day off his shoulders, he restarted the car and began his drive to the 'The Cook', a popular local pub.

-At the pub-

Shishido slammed the glass down as he finished yet another drink. Waving at the bartender he asked for another. The bartender raised an eyebrow at the drunken male but said nothing as he prepared yet another glass.

The intoxicated male noticed the look but chose to ignore it, throwing the thought of any snappy comments to the back of his mind. For now, all he wanted was another drink so that nothing was clear to him. After all, that's how men handle their problems right? Drink it away.

When the glass was placed in front of him again, filled to the brim once more, he quickly snatched it up, spilling most of the content he skulled down the rest. And then…the hiccups began.

"-Hic-!" Over the loud music, the hiccup was missed by all except one. The bartender.

"Would you like some water, sir? You've had quite a bit to drink tonight. And the nights before too. Rough week?" he asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"Why would you –hic- care?" Shishido glared back but couldn't really see the guy's face, his sight spinning slightly and blurred.

"Never said I cared sir. I was just asking. After all, you're sitting alone. Thought you might appreciate some company," came the answer, accompanied by a smile that showed off the males pearly white teeth.

Shishido raised his head up slightly to stare at the male on the other side, before answering, "-Hic- Yeah, rough week wouldn't even –hic-begin to describe it. Damn-hic-women."

"Ah I see. Woman problem huh. Can't help you there. What happened? You forgot her birthday?" the uniformed male joked.

"Nah, asked her to marry me, -hic-knelt down on one knew and-hic-all. Said no…"

"I see. Did she say…" the other male began but was interrupted.

"...then dumped me for my bo-hic-ss!"

"Ouch."

Shishido just blearily stared at his empty glass as tides of memories flooded back. Evidently alcohol can't help one to forget, even if it's only momentarily.

When the glass in front disappeared, he began to protest but was silenced when another was pushed into view.

"My treat," the guy on the other side of the counter winked. "I created the drink myself a few weeks back when my partner also broke up with me. Named 'May we forget',"

The corners of Shishido's lips twitched upwards twice, his drunken attempt to smile his thanks. His eyes trailed down to the name tag of the man.

[Carl]

-Just outside the very same pub-

Otori stood outside, in the mildly cool autumn night, double checking he was at the right place. And then taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and walked in.

The blast of alcohol and cigarette smell made him nearly swoon over and he had to raise his hand to cover his nose. Obviously he wasn't a fan of the awful smell.

Eyes scanning the area, it didn't take long to find the drunken target. Gathering up his courage he headed for the older male when he noticed that Shishido was actually talking to the bartender. Something hot and nasty began to brew inside of him and it only doubled when he saw the other male 'wink' at Shishido. Grumpily, he stomped over and tugged at the older males arm.

"Shishido san! It's time to go home. You've had enough for one night!"

When he gave no reaction, Otori sighed, all the previous anger dissipated at the sight of the intoxicated male. Throwing one last glance at the 'winking guy', he dragged the heavily drunk Shishido out of the cigarette polluted pub and gently seated him into his car. After securing his seatbelt, the light haired male walked over to the drivers seat and got in. Glancing to check that Shishido was alright, he ignited the engine, the slip of note that had the address written neatly written in hand.

-At Shishido's place-

The most awkward situation would be the one which he now finds himself in, no doubt about it.

Otori had finally found the place, home of the man he loves but had no way of getting in. Searching the drunken male for his keys proved fruitless and checking under the door mat did not help either.

And so there he was, a deeply alcohol induced sleeping senpai leaning onto him, full weight, standing outside said males home and no way to get in. Otori could not recall another situation where the awkwardness matched the one he was experiencing now.

Standing there for the rest of the night was blaringly obvious not possible nor was it wise as the weight was the sleeping man was beginning to tire him. In the end Otori carried Shishido back to his car and drove home.

His home and if Shishido had any complaints when he woke up well, he was just going to have to deal with it when the time came.

**A/N:** Um, I wrote this when I was waiting for my turn for the shower so it may not be my best nor longest chapter. I have no idea why there's the appearance of the bartender but now that he's there, his name's Carl(no idea why he's called that either), I think it should make things more interesting. I mean, Otori has competition now? I don't really know if Carl's going to chase after Shishido though. Any ideas anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Why am I not home?

Shishido woke up with a splitting headache. And warm. He frowned. What had happened last night? Holding back a groan he tried to get up but his chest met a resisting force. Quiet mumbling made him snap his head sideways and his eyes landed on a sleeping Otori.

A logical reaction would've been to scream bloody murder then punching the daylights out of the newly woken male but for some odd reason, he found it rather relaxing just watching the younger male sleep. Before he knew it, the corners of his lips twitched upwards. Otori had his thumb near his lips and it looked like he was biting his nails in his sleep.

And then, that was when reality finally hit him. Why in the seven hells was he in the same bed as the newcomer?! The last thing he remembered from the night before was…the bartender. Karl? Carl? What was his name again? Not that _that_ mattered. What mattered was what happened after that drink the guy had offered him. He racked his head and much to his disappointment nothing came up. He-just-couldn't-remember!

Then he realised there was no need to further kill his remaining brain cells. Pushing Otori's arm off his chest, Shishido sat up, wincing a little at the sudden rush of blood to his head, and kicked the younger male, successfully waking him up.

"What's the matter?" a sleepy Otori asked. Then as if suddenly remembering everything, the younger male's eyes widened shockingly big and Shishido was slightly worried his eyes were going to pop out of its sockets.  
"I was just about to ask you that question…" Shishido said through gritted teeth. No, he wasn't really angry but he had to feign it otherwise the younger male was going to think it was okay to share a bed with him whenever he wanted.  
Shishido held back a smirk as he watched Otori chewed on his bottom lip, searching for the right words.  
"Well, you see, Shishido senpai. You were really drunk last night. And I just so happened to be there and so I took the liberty of taking you home. But then I didn't know where you lived and so I had to bring you back to my place."

Shishido took in the younger male's words and wanted to mull over it. But the horrible headache that had been hammering at his head since he woke up demanded attention. So he just shrugged it off and got out of bed only to really scream bloody murder. And of course, the screaming was directed to the male that was still in bed.

"WHY ON FUCKING EARTH AM I BLOODY NAKED??!!!!!!!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishido sat at one end of the table, Otori was on the other end. Both males were red faced but for entirely different reasons. Shishido was steaming. No, he was fucking erupting lava and what not. Otori was of a deep shade of red in embarrassment. It was two extreme emotions, on two extreme ends. Like ice and fire or air and rock. Complete opposites of each other.

"Okay, explain to me why you had to FUCKING undress me and then FUCKING sleep in the SAME FUCKING BED AS ME?!!!!"  
If it was possible, Otori turned even redder than before. "Because…because you threw up on your own shirt and it got onto your pants. I only have one bed and so…" here, Otori's blush reached the nape of his neck.  
Shishido couldn't help but feel a tang of guilt at the red faced male that was sitting opposite him. But it was only a tang. He squished the feeling away like an ant and continued his fuming.  
"You didn't have to…undress me…ALL the way did you?" At that, the younger male's ears flamed red. It was obvious he was speechless.

Shishido felt like hitting his head against the wall. He still had one question left to ask but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to it, if the red faced male opposite him answered at all. He gave it a go anyways. It was always better to know the naked truth than half dressed suspicions or even fully clothed lies.  
"Did…anything…_anything…_happen…that wasn't…uh…supposed to happen?" At that, the younger male fainted from all the blood that had rushed to his head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shishido sat next to the fainted Otori and found him studying the younger males face. That was when he realised, or should we say, finally noticed the dark circles under the males eyes. That was when he realised Otori hadn't had much sleep, most likely watching over his drunken self in case he choked on his own vomit or stopped breathing. That was when he realised, he shouldn't have shouted at the other male, especially someone who had stayed up to look after him when he was so intoxicated. But he would have to be dead to admit out loud his mistake. That was how he was, stubborn and proud. Too stubborn to admit he was wrong, too proud to apologise.

He shook his head, and reached out, only to stop midway. What was he doing? Snatching back his hand, he stood up and paced the room. And noticed he could actually pace back and forth within the room. The floor was spotless. Nothing lying around for him to trip up, dirty clothes or half dried ones. He glanced back at the male in bed and wondered if he had a cleaner to clean his room up or if he was naturally a clean room person. But his eyes met another pair and he quickly pulled the corners of his upturned lips down and growled at Otori.  
"Don't fucking faint on me, you hear me? All I did was asked a simple question. There's no reason to go all pansy because of it okay?" He smacked his forehead when the younger males face, once again, was a light on flames.  
"You know what? Seeing you reaction to all these questions, I think I know the answer. Don't even bother answering me," with that he stalked out of the room and headed towards the front door when suddenly he was pulled back by a firm grip on his wrist.

He looked up at the younger male with a frown. What else did he want? All Shishido wanted was to go home, take a nice long shower and sleep the day off. Was it too much to ask for? "What?" he growled out.  
The younger male, for a second, looked as if he had forgotten the reason why he was holding the older male back. But then the confusion cleared and Otori's lips lifted up into a smile so dazzling, Shishido couldn't stay angry, so dazzling he couldn't look him in the face. "You forgot your keys," Shishido snatched them off Otori and gruffly said his thanks before walking out.

When the door clicked shut, Shishido stood outside, back facing the door and for reasons unknown to himself he felt lonely. The feeling was so sudden and so strong; it was a temptation to walk right back in, even if it was to start another argument with the younger male.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Otori stood facing the door long after the departure of the older male. The silence that ensued after the quiet click of the door was deafening and it was tempting to open it again and pull Shishido back inside, even if it was only to listen to the older man's shouting.

He looked around his surrounding, familiar yet not so. The ringing silence called for some noise and he began humming a song, a song he didn't really know but knew so well.

* * *

A/N: Yay, finally typed up thrid chapter. Aren't you proud of me? LOL. I had to get used to my new timetable (which is awesome by the way) and my new course because I got into the course I wanted finally. LOL. For the longest while I forgot I actually had this story going and when I did remember, I had no idea what to write. But I think I'm going a tad too fast with the whole relationship between the two of them. It's only chapter three and Shishido is already starting to miss Otori's presence? Maybe it's coz he's on the rebound. LOL. In that case...omg I just had this awesome idea come up. It's sad that I have to go to bed now. It's getting late now. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter's a bit short but...it's better than not updating? Maybe ne? But yeah, R&R? Would love you guys to bits. I just really need to know if it's going too fast or not. Would very much appreciate any feed back or ideas on 4th chapter. Until chapter 4 then. See ya!


End file.
